Ghoul and Vampire
by Nidle
Summary: With The CCG's failed raid on the Owl, Anteiku is in ruins. The manager is gone and two employees and close friends are dead. With nowhere left to go Kaneki finds an invitation to an academy. With the idea of a new life, he takes the offer and heads out to start anew, but sometimes the past comes back to kick you while you're down.
1. The Ghoul and the Vampire

A/N: Hey guys, here's the other story I've been meaning to write! This will help me get rid of writer's block, so I'll update this when I have no ideas for My FoZ/TG crossover. Please enjoy!

It was early morning in the 20th ward of Tokyo, Japan. The birds were chirping and the sun was barely beginning to give out it's golden glow. Even for an early morning such as this one, there were already a flock of students well on their way to whatever school they went to. A bus housing only one person besides the driver passed by, wind blowing past the flock of students. On this bus, sat a young boy wearing a completely different uniform from the recently passed students. This boy had pale, white hair with a skin tone to go with it. The somewhat bright colors of the uniform didn't fit too well with how he looked, but from his expression, he didn't care too much for fashion. He was too busy staring out the window to notice the bus driver chuckle a bit.

"Hey kid, you gotta be pretty brave to be attending Yokai Academy. Rumors say it's a pretty scary place, hehe." The bus driver said, giving the boy a creepy stare through his rear view mirror. The boy anxiously laughed at the driver's comment while rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't be much worse than living in a dangerous ward like the 8th or 13th." He went back to looking out the window, the scenery before him proving much more interesting than the conversation. The sun was just above the horizon now, signaling that it was barely past 7:00 am. Then, without a single warning it went dark. The boy became stoic and looked around cautiously, expecting something dangerous to happen, but then he noticed a light in front of the bus. He rationalized that they merely passed through a tunnel, leaning his arm against the window while his hand braced his head. His assumption was indeed correct, because as soon as they went through the light, he was greeted to a red-tinted ocean and what looked to be dead trees. Shortly after they made it through, the bus stopped and the driver turned towards the boy.

"This is your last chance to turn back now, otherwise you're stuck here, hehehe." The boy merely walked to the front of the bus and went down the steps, ignoring the frown the bus driver gave him. The doors closed behind him and before he knew it the bus was speeding back down the tunnel. He took in his surroundings one more time, this time seeing the school a fair distance away and a trail leading through the dead trees. Sighing, he walked forward, hoping the walk wouldn't take too long.

Halfway through his walk, he saw enough tombstones to fill an entire cemetery. He made sure to keep his guard up for anything, because where there is death, there is danger. That's when he heard it, the sound of metal against metal, but smoother and less scratchy. He turned his head, and stared into the trees for a few seconds before he saw a patch of pink move steadily closer towards him. he prepared himself, entering a battle stance. But he soon dropped it as he saw only a young woman on a bike.

"Hey, look out!" She yelled, using her hand in a flurry of motion to get him to move out the way. He complied, sidestepping her as she crashed headfirst into a tree. The boy winced slightly, moving towards her to help her up. She was dazed, her eyes rolling around inside her head.

"Ouch…" she moaned, rubbing her head and trying to sit up. The boy held out a hand, smiling slightly as she took his hand. "Thank you." She said as she patted down her uniform for any dirt or dust that stuck to her.

"You're welcome." The boy said, turning and picking up her bike. She grabbed it from his hands and said another thank you. He merely smiled and turned to walk again before she stopped him.

"I'm Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, placing her hands behind her back. Kaneki gave her a weird look, staring at her to find any hint of a lie. 'She must either be mentally insane, or it's an inside joke.'

"Kaneki Ken, likewise." He said, holding out his hand for Moka to shake, which she gladly did.

"I hope we can be friends." She said, her smile never faltering. Kaneki merely shook his head, breaking their handshake. Moka hopped back on her bike, said a farewell, and rode down the dirt path. Kaneki did the same as her, ending up at the school 15 minutes later. Many of the students were heading towards the gymnasium, most likely for the entrance ceremony. As soon as he entered the building, he noticed two things: the gym was enormous, and the whole place was packed. He had enough space to himself, of course, but just barely. On the stage stood the principal and most of the teachers, but Kaneki observed the principal the most. Not because of the event taking place, but because of the atmosphere he projected around them. The principal gave his speech, and dismissed the students.

Kaneki walked through the halls of the school building, trying to find the correct number. 'This school is huge! One could get lost in this makeshift maze...oh here it is.' He grabbed one of the handles on the sliding door and pulled it open. Many of the students were already in their seats, and the teacher was staring at him. Kaneki thought she looked very strange, because her hair looked like cat ears and she had whiskers on her cheeks. Overall, she looked like a feline, but he didn't comment on it.

"Oh, welcome to the class! What's your name?" She asked, delight and curiosity mixed in her voice. Kaneki looked at her for a moment, looking for any falsehood in her mood, but relaxed a bit when he found none.

"Kaneki. Kaneki Ken." He stated, looking around the room a bit before focusing his attention back on her. She skimmed through her clipboard, finding his name after a couple of seconds. Her smile never left her face as she looked back at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kaneki. From today until the end of the year, I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome." She practically bounced as she finished her introduction. Kaneki could've sworn that her cat-ear-shaped hair twitched. "You're pretty early right now, so go ahead and choose any seat you want." He nodded and found a seat next to a guy with a big build. The student flicked his tongue a bit, eyeing Kaneki like some sort of predator. He merely ignored him and sat down in his seat.

Another 10 minutes passed before all of the students came in and sat down. Ms. Nekonome put her clipboard down and cleared her throat.

"As you all probably know, this is a school dedicated to monsters." Kaneki's head shot up a bit, looking at the teacher like she was crazy. A school dedicated to monsters is ridiculous. The only thing considered monsters in the world are Ghouls. He could only guess that that was why Moka stated that she was a vampire. "This school was made to teach each and every one of you to blend into human society and coexist with them. To make this possible, this school has 3 main rules: Never tell anyone what monster you are, never change into your monster form on campus, and that no human is allowed here."

Kaneki was still slightly shocked at the way she just casually explained that everyone here was a monster, but he managed to register most of what she was saying.

"Ms. Nekonome, what would happen if a human was found on campus?" A student asked as he put his hand down. Ms. Nekonome put a finger to her chin.

"Well, no human could pass through the portal into this world, but on the off chance that one did, then they would be killed immediately." She said in that happy-go-lucky voice of hers. Kaneki made a mental note to always keep his guard up around the other students. He may be Ghoul, but he was also a human. Ad he was contemplating this, the top-heavy student that was next to him spoke.

"Why don't we just kill all the humans, and molest all the pretty human women?" He said, leaning backwards in his chair. Kaneki could already tell this guy was scum. Something that needed to be plucked; a bad coffee bean in the bunch.

"We can't do that because humans outnumber us, and we also have to worry about the Ghouls that run among them." Her cheerful voice was gone and her smile turned into a frown. "Your name is Seizou, correct?" She asked him, to which he responded with another flick of his tongue.

"You also said that humans can't enter this academy, but I've been getting whiffs of a human throughout this whole conversation." Seizou looked directly at Kaneki, to which he just ignored him. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Kaneki caught a glimpse of pink. He looked directly at the winded Moka, her hands on her knees as she panted.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" She yelled. Ms. Nekonome gave her a small smile.

"It's quite alright. Just go ahead and state your name." Moka nodded and walked in front of the class, smiling happily as she held her bag out in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Moka Akashiya, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Everyone in the class immediately started commenting on her beautiful looks. Kaneki managed to pick out a few comments, such as "she's so hot" and "I think I'm in love". Kaneki scoffed at the last comment, there was no such thing as love at first sight, and he should know because it was what got him into this tragedy. He didn't realize he was staring directly at Moka until the two made eye contact.

"Kaneki! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" She quickly rushed over to him, jumping right at him. He cringed slightly as he didn't expect her to tightly hug him, but he put up with it. Many of the students in their class got jealous looks and shot him glares. He simply rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously.

"M-Moka, could you please get off of me? It's kinda embarrassing…" Moka took on a look of shock before blushing and moving off of him. Ms. Nekonome giggled at the two's actions and made a move to quiet down the class. Several seconds later everyone was silent and Ms. Nekonome went on to explain everything there was to making sure they didn't get kicked out of the school. Homeroom went by quickly, and before he knew it, Moka was leading him down the hall by his arm. Everyone was looking at them, and many of them kept giving him glares. He simply ignored them like he did to Seizou, but was still very uncomfortable with the way Moka was holding his arm.

Moka pulled him toward a vending machine. "What would you like?" She asked, looking for the choices the school had.

"Coffee, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Moka pushed two buttons, to which two drinks fell into the little container. He went in to grab his coffee, but he accidentally touched Moka's hand. She pulled her hand away slightly, a light shade of red tinting her cheeks. Kaneki just raised an eyebrow at this, until she went to shove him. He moved back before she could make contact with him, to which she just gave him a confused look.

"Why'd you move?" She asked, to which Kaneki eyed her, before going back and grabbing his coffee. Moka was even more confused, before just letting it drop and grabbing her own drink. They both sat down on a bench, though with enough space to be somewhat comfortable. Kaneki just idly sipped his coffee, letting the silence hang in the air. A few seconds later, he picked up a strange smell, and looked towards the source. A student came out behind a pillar and stared directly at the two.

"Hey there sexy, ya said your name was Moka Akashiya, huh?" He smirked, walking towards them. Kaneki immediately stood up, Moka following his motion. Kaneki already knew the man's name.

"Seizou, was it? What do you want?" He asked, but already had a feeling he knew. Seizou merely went to make a grab at Kaneki's shirt, but he swiftly moved back. Seizou stood in confusion for a bit before ignoring Kaneki and turning his attention to Moka.

"What are you doing hangin' out with a numbnuts like this guy? Why don't you hang out with someone like me instead?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Moka turned towards him and gave him a look of disgust.

"No thanks, I'd rather hang out with nice people instead." She said as she pushed his hand from her shoulder, moving towards Kaneki and pulling him away. Seizou merely stood there, flicking his tongue a bit as he mad dogged the two.

"That was pretty scary, huh?" Moka asked, leaning against the rail of the roof. The two moved to the roof after Seizou tried to seduce Moka.

"Not really. I've seen scarier." Kaneki stated matter-of-factly. Moka tilted her head, before smiling brightly.

"By the way, Kaneki, what type of monster are you? Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I completely understand if you don't." She fumbled her words a bit, placing her hands on her cheeks. Kaneki chuckled a bit, watching her antics.

"You already told me what you are, so there's no point in not telling you what I am." He said, laughing. Suddenly she went to hug him, making him feel uncomfortable again.

"I'm so glad, because you're my first friend ever!" She hugged him even tighter, making him blush slightly.

"Moka, could you please stop hugging me?" He asked as politely as he could, but Moka didn't pull away. Somehow, he felt that he shouldn't push her away.

"You know, I really hate humans. They're mean and cruel." She said, making Kaneki feel even more uncomfortable.

"They can't all be that bad, I've met many of them. I even have one as a best friend." He said, Moka giving him an incredulous look.

"You must have met one of the rare ones then, but most of the humans out there are mean, cruel, and uncivil." She pushed again, trying to make him see things in her light. Kaneki sighed, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What happened to you to make yourself hate humans so much?" He asked, hoping he could find something out. She shifted from one foot to the other, looking away.

"I used to go to school in the human world before coming here. The people were mean and didn't believe me when I said that I was a vampire. They bullied me because they didn't believe me." her look turned sorrowful, almost on the brink of tears. Kaneki mentally scoffed at her. 'She hates humans because a few kids bullied her in school? Of course they're going to target you if you say you're a vampire.

"Well, those are just kids. They always do that. Hell, I was bullied throughout my school years because I read books many couldn't even comprehend. Though, there was one person that helped me. The friend I was telling you about. He was basically my light in the darkness." He looked down slightly, remembering the time his friend got him his book back from a couple of kids.

Moka stared at Kaneki, somewhat feeling pitiful towards him, but crushed that feeling before it could show. She couldn't figure out why she felt that way after looking at him, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. They both moved away from the roof.

As the day moved along, Kaneki left the main building to find his dorm, but stopped when a familiar stench found its way to him. 'Seizou' he thought as he followed the scent trail, until he saw him with Moka in his grasp. Kaneki sprung into action, but Seizou made it into the woods before he could take a single step. He immediately ran after them, and managed to catch up to them in a matter of seconds.

"Seizou!" he yelled, catching the attention of the monster. Kaneki raised his right hand and smashed it across the side of his face. Seizou was sent back a couple of feet, his grip loosening on Moka. She retaliated by kicking him in the stomach, making him lean forward. She wiggled free from his grasp, running towards Kaneki and hiding behind him.

"Ugh...You bastard! How dare you interrupt my conquest!? Don't get in the way of my plan to take Moka!" He bellowed, growing bigger and more monstrous. His tongue started to grow longer as well, nearly reaching the ground. He grew sharp, dense claws and what looked like a shell around his joints. Kaneki tensed, not really sure how to handle something that was neither ghoul nor human. "Moka is my property, and I'm not going to let anyone take what's mine!"

Kaneki stopped tensing up, and relaxed. His face contorted and took on a merciless expression. "Since when was someone able to claim another person as theirs?" He asked, making Seizou and Moka both flinch, the tone in his voice like ice. Seizou observed him, trying to figure out how such a meek boy could make such a menacing aura. Kaneki took a step forward, while Seizou took a step back. Suddenly, Seizou attacked with his tongue, but completely missed Kaneki as he disappeared from his line of sight.

"UGH!" He screamed as an extremely powerful force connected with his right side, shattering his elbow joint and making him crash through several trees. Kaneki landed back on the ground where Seizou was standing a second ago, his leg lifted slightly. Moka was shell-shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew every type of monster there was, but the only way for Kaneki to have that kind of strength was only if he had vampiric blood in him.

"You shouldn't claim people as yours, Seizou. You'll need to be punished." His tone became even more menacing, making Moka shiver. 'how could such a young person have such a cruel and merciless voice?' She thought, shaking. Kaneki went to where Seizou lay, following the trail of broken trees. Seizou was clutching his right side, gritting his teeth in pain. He opened his eyes slightly, before almost pissing himself at the look Kaneki gave him. Kaneki was smiling wider than what was considered possible, his eyes looking crazed and hungry, but what made Seizou shake with fear was his left eye. A black sclera with a red pupil covered that manic look, and Seizou tried to back away, but to no avail.

"Y-y-y-you're a Ghoul!" He screamed, Kaneki grin never faltering. Kaneki raise his right hand and pushed down on his index finger causing an audible crack to resound through Seizou's whimpers. Before he could do anything, Moka rushed in front of him and stopped Kaneki.

"Don't kill him, Kaneki!" She screamed, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Kaneki just stood there impassively.

"Move, Moka. He needs to be plucked." He said, softly pushing her out of his way. Moka resisted, grabbing onto him. Seizou, watching what they were doing, took the chance to take them both out, and with a quick flick of his tongue, attacked the pair. Kaneki easily saw it coming, but Moka was holding onto him, so he couldn't block it. The attack landed and smacked Kaneki in the side, knocking the both of them away. Moka screamed, instantly losing her grip on Kaneki. He made a pass to grab her, but was just barely out of reach, and instead ripped off her rosary. Suddenly, the sky turned red and the already dark woods became darker, causing Seizou to look at Moka. Bats seemingly came from nowhere, covering Moka. They peeled off one by one until all that stood before them was a white haired, red eyed version of Moka.

"Hmph, you claim to make me your property? Monsters like you should know there place." She said smugly, disappearing and reappearing in front of Seizou before delivering a vicious kick to his jaw, sending him flying through another stretch of trees. "Can't even put up a satisfying fight." She scoffed, turning towards Kaneki as he stood back up. "Now all that's left is to deal with you." She said, causing Kaneki to take a stance. He could already tell how powerful she was, most likely on the level of a SS rated ghoul. He tensed, his Kakugan reappearing in his left eye. Moka raised an eyebrow before making a move towards him. Kanek waited, looking for any type of attack that could come his way, but instead of attacking she just took back her rosary that was still in his hand.

"You're the first to be able to break the seal, but don't think this makes you special. you're dangerous, I can tell, but I somehow end up pitying you." She said, reconnecting the rosary to the chain around her neck. The aura surrounding them dissipated and the pink haired Moka resurfaced, though contently asleep. Kaneki sighed, before grabbing her and moving the two of them back towards the school.

Moka awoke inside the nurse's office, the setting sun shining a dim orange light through the room. She looked to her left and saw that Kaneki was looking down, barely staying awake.

"Kaneki…?" She asked, causing him shoot open his eyes and look around a bit. She slowly sat up, giving him a worried expression. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see you're awake now, that's good. Since you're awake, I think I'll take my leave." He stood up and went to walk towards the door, but Moka grabbed his arm. "Yes?" He asked, a hint of coldness dripped within the questioned tone of his voice. Moka shivered slightly, before steely herself.

"Why did you try to kill him? You didn't need to do that if he was already injured and down."

"Because he tried to kidnap and molest one of my friends." he said, Moka went slightly wide eyed, before taking back her previous emotion.

"But that doesn't mean you should kill him!"

"Yes it does, because he's a rotten bean in the bunch who needs to be thrown away." Moka glared intently at him before letting go of him. Kaneki simply walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"God, it's been too long of a day. I need some sleep." He mumbled to himself, before moving on to his dorm, the sun dipping under the horizon and drenching the world in a dark blue haze.

A/N: Alright guys, that's it! Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll have my other story updated soon enough! Tell me your thoughts on this one, please!


	2. The Succubus

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for another update! Hope this one suits your taste since I'm still trying to get ahold of Kaneki's and Moka's personalities. Will take a couple chapters, but I'll have it down! Wish upon the gods of writing for a great success! ONWARDS!**

Kaneki awoke sitting up and covered in sweat. He was breathing heavy and clutching his left eye, a sick grin plastered on his face and he tried to calm himself down. How many nightmares has he had since escaping Aogiri? The images of Yamori holding a centipede in his field of vision flooded his mind. He clutched the left side of his face harder, squeezing his right hand shut as he bore the headaches and ringing in his left ear. After a few minutes, he managed to calm himself enough to open his eyes and look around blankly. He finally realized he was in the dorm of the school, looking towards the clock on the floor next to him.

"3:30 am…" He pulled off the blankets, stood and walked towards the only window in the room. He opened it, letting the cool night air wash over him, a little bit of a breeze passing through. He took a deep breathe, the strong scent of foliage and morning dew filled his nostrils, sending a small shiver down his spine. The moon was just barely hanging in sky, not even halfway down it's decent to the horizon.

'The second day of my new life starts today, but already I'm making the same mistake I did last time...' Kaneki thought, sighing before closing the window and moving to lay back down in his makeshift bed. 'I should apologize to Moka tomorrow.' He thought before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **[Scene]**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- Kaneki shut off the alarm, sitting back up in his bed and giving a tired yawn. He stood up and started brewing a cup of coffee, letting the sweet smell of cooked coffee beans fill the room with its aroma. He filled a small cup, savoring the taste as he stood in his nighttime clothes, a pair of shorts and a shirt. He took a couple more sips before setting his cup down and making his way to a pile of clothes. His uniform was hanged on a hook above the door, plastic wrapping it to keep it clean. He pulled off the plastic and set them down on his bed. Taking off his nighttime clothes, he adorned the school's uniform and headed out, seeing most of the dorm's inhabitants as he walked down the small corridor. Some were fully transformed, someone cursing as they berated themselves for not being able to maintain human form.

Kaneki observed the rest, many holding their human forms while others weren't quite there yet. He noted how the ones transformed were from japanese folklore, while others were just humanoid animals. He continued out the building and towards the school, remembering what he thought the night before. He didn't even make it halfway before Moka ran up behind him and crushed him in a death hug. Kaneki didn't even flinch, but the pain was still there. Moka let go of him, looking up at him with a pout. He rubbed the back of his head while giving her an awkward smile.

"Listen, Moka. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. There are a few reasons why I did those things, but I won't bother you with my problems. I just wanted to let you know that I do see you as a precious friend and that I won't let anyone hurt you." He said, giving her a reassuring smile before turning around and walking towards the school. Moka followed close behind him.

"I forgive you, but you should know what you did yesterday was uncalled for. Even if he was going to do something awful, I don't think you should kill anybody because of it. Every life is precious, no matter what they've done." She stated, looking up at Kaneki expectantly. He merely nodded his head and continued onward towards the school.

They both made it to class with enough time to spare, Kaneki bringing out his notepad and a pencil, nothing more. Homeroom was quick and most of the other classes were easy for Kaneki, especially Japanese Literature. The lunch bell rung and Kaneki walked out the class, leaving Moka behind to pack up her things. Kaneki walked towards one of the gardens, a large pond separating him from the small island on the other side. He sighed, looking at his reflection in the water. an eyepatch over his left eye as usual. As he sat there looking himself over, he heard the sound of someone collapsing. He turned his head and saw a girl with blue hair, sitting there while breathing heavily. His eyes narrowed, taking in her condition before slowly moving towards her.

'remember, she's a monster just like everyone else in the school.' Kaneki reminded himself, drawing closer to the girl. "Excuse me, miss? You need help?" He politely asked, putting on a smile for her. She looked up at him like a hurt puppy, causing him to tense up. Something felt off to Kaneki, it was like his instincts were telling him to not look directly at her face. He followed his instincts, paying close attention for any signs of danger.

"Y-yes I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy all of a sudden." She said as she tried to stand up, but fell into Kaneki's arms. He felt her lean into him a bit more than she should have, marking it down. He didn't even know the girl, but here she was clinging to him like a lifeline. Kaneki stood there for a moment, waiting for the girl to regain her senses. She finally got off him and for a second Kaneki thought he caught a glimpse of a sneer. His eyes squinted slightly, before returning back to normal as she stared up at him.

"Could you please take me to the nurse's office? I don't think I can make it there on my own." She said,trying to move a bit closer to Kaneki, he backed up a bit, to her surprise.

"Sure…" He replied back, almost hesitantly. As he waited for her to move in front of him, he missed the devilish smirk she had as she passed him.

 **[Scene]**

Kaneki was trying his hardest to keep his distance from the young woman, but everytime he moved away, she would just keep growing closer and closer to him. He was starting to get very annoyed and was just about to voice his opinion when she suddenly fell on him again. Too distracted to say anything, she gripped the front of his shirt and looked directly at his face. Kaneki visibly looked uncomfortable, averting his eyes. She smiled.

"Kaneki, please look me in the eyes." She said, putting on her most innocent act and leaning into him even more. The moment she spoke his name, was when he finally knew something was off. He gripped her shoulders, causing her to moan a bit as she playfully jabbed at him before bringing her face to face with him. In an instant, her charade ended and she felt completely petrified at the look Kaneki was giving her. To say she nearly wet herself would've been an understatement as she continued staring into his eyes, completely forgetting what she wanted to do in the process.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, his voice causing the girl to visibly shake and stutter out an answer. His voice felt like ice and held more malice in it than anything she had and could ever have the acquaintance to hear.

"W-we're in the same class together. I sit directly behind you, see…?" She managed to stammer out, still shaking. Kaneki calmed at this, letting go of her and putting back on his facade.

"I see. Haha, sorry about that" Kaneki said, rubbing the back of his head with a hand and giving her an awkward smile, "but you see, I just don't trust those that try to get too friendly with me…" His gaze went cold again, sending another shiver down her back.

"W-well I really do hope we could be friends…" Kaneki merely stood there still staring at her.

"What's your name?" He asked out of the blue, causing the girl to stand there confused. Again, he asked her and she shook her head vigorously before putting on a smile.

"M-my name is Kurumu. Kurumu Kurono." She stammered again, her voice easily breaking her facade. Kaneki shook his head and walked past her, noticing how she tensed up the moment he moved.

"Well then, Kurumu, I should be taking you to the nurse's office right now, right?" Kaneki asked, Kurumu nodding quickly before catching up to him, but leaving a bit of distance between them. 'Whatever he is, I definitely know not to get on his bad side, otherwise he'll kill me on the spot.' Kurumu thought as they entered the main building.

Kaneki and Kurumu managed to make it to the nurse's office without any hindrances, but the stares of the males in the school were starting to piss him off. Childish jealousy and perverted gazes hung around the two like flies. Kaneki knocked twice on the door before opening it, finding no one inside. As soon as Kurumu noticed there was no one inside, she pushed Kaneki inside and quickly shut the door, locking it behind her. Kaneki quickly turned around, ready to voice his opinion at the girl, but as soon as he made eye contact, his mind went hazy.

"Please don't try to fight it, it'll only make things worse." Kurumu said in a seductive voice, wrapping an arm around Kaneki before pushing him onto one of the empty beds.

"What...are you…" He stammered out before everything went blank.

 **[scene]**

Moka was standing next to one of the second story windows, looking out across the forest as she remembered what happened yesterday. She clearly remembered Kaneki standing over Seizou's cowering body, but missed exactly what he had said. She knew he called Kaneki something, but couldn't quite place what he had said. then a conversation brought her out of her stupor.

"Hey, did you hear about that guy who beat up Seizou yesterday? They're saying he's been seen around that hottie Kurumu." One boy said to another. The second boy looked pissed off and jealous, biting a piece of his shirt. "First Moka and now Kurumu!? How lucky can that guy get!?" He asked to no one in particular. Moka quickly left the area, wondering why Kaneki would willingly go with another woman. As she passed a couple more students, she heard something about a succubus, Kaneki and the nurse's office, making her tense with worry. She ran, looking for the quickest way to the nurse's office before stopping right in front of the door. She was breathing heavily, catching her breath before knocking the door aside with amazing strength, startling the inhabitants of the room. Moka could clearly see Kurumu atop Kaneki, her face almost too close to his. His eyes looked lifeless, but she could easily tell that he was still alive.

"Get away from him!" Moka screamed, pushing kurumu away from him and knocking her out the window. Kurumu quickly pushed out her wings and tail =, but was too late as she continued to soar through the sky. Moka shook Kaneki, snapping him out of his daze and causing him to sit up with amazing speed.

"What happened…? Moka? What's going on!?" He said, obviously trying to fit pieces of a puzzle that weren't there.

"No time to explain! I need to get you out of here before she comes back!" She yelled, pushing him towards the door, only to get grabbed by a tail and pulled out the window. Kurumu was flying midair, her tail wrapped around Moka's neck and she tried to pull herself out of Kurumu's tight grasp. Kaneki made a beeline for Moka, missing her by mere centimeters before falling out of the building. With a loud thud, he hit the ground, some dust and dirt filling the area.

Kurumu moved closer to the ground, tossing Moka away from her as she hit a tree and collapsed unconscious.

"Ahahaha! I win! Now my plan won't have anyone interfering!" She bellowed, landing on the ground and jumping for joy. She quickly stopped as she took a look at where Kaneki landed, seeing his form hunched over slightly. Suddenly, she felt very cold and for a second felt that her life was in danger.

"And what plan would that be?" Kaneki asked, his voice more malicious and colder than when Kurumu first heard it. She took a step back, sweat dropping down her cheek as she continued to stare at Kaneki. He lifted his head in her direction, making complete eye contact with her. Kurumu involuntarily screamed as she stared at his left eye.

"Y-you're a ghoul!' She screamed, trying to fly away from him as fast as she could, only to have her tail get grabbed and yanked down. She crashed hard into the dirt, coughing up a bit of blood as she felt the full force of the impact. Kaneki just stood over her, looking back to where Moka lay.

"So, you gonna tell me what your plan was, or am I gonna need to force you to talk?" He asked, Kurumu trying to keep herself conscious. suddenly, she swiped at Kaneki with her nails before rushing towards the unconscious Moka. Kaneki cursed, moving faster than what Kurumu thought possible, but what just a tad too slow as Kurumu reached moka first, making to slash her. Kaneki reached with all his might, but instead of grabbing cloth he grabbed something hard and metallic. He pulled with all his might, and just as he heard a snap, the world around him grew bright red, stunning Kurumu from her initial attack.

"So, what do we have here? A little succubus thinks she can take on me?" The silver haired Moka mocked, quickly disappearing from sight and landing a very hard kick to Kurumu's ribs. She crashed into a couple trees, holding back a scream before looking up and seeing her attacker a few feet away from her. "I'm going to tear off your wings and tail now, so that you never become a bother to anyone again." Kurumu teared up at this, looking away from her attacker and waiting for the inevitable to happen. She waited, and waited, and waited, but the final blow never happened as she looked back up. Kaneki had his hand on Moka's shoulder, staring into the vampire's eyes.

"Moka, that's enough. No need to torture her. As you said, she's already down and unable to attack." Kaneki said, giving Moka an expressionless gaze. Moka merely scoffed, looking back at the succubus.

"You do realize she just tried to bewitch and kill you?" she asked, Kaneki not moving an inch or saying a single word.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Moka. So what? So did that Seizou guy, but you let him live and keep his tongue." he stated matter-of-factly before turning back to Kurumu. She jumped a bit, a look of fear taking over her face.

"You once said we could be friends, yes? Well here's your chance to prove to me that we can. Tell me why you have been bewitching men." Kaneki demanded. Kurumu averted her gaze from his, before telling him the whole story.

"Ghouls have been targeting my kind for many years now, and our race is dying out. The only way for us to properly keep existing is to find our destined one out of the many groups of men we bewitch. Ghouls have made it so much harder for us to live, especially with that group going around exterminating everyone." She was basically in tears at this point. Kaneki was visibly surprised, Moka curiously observing his face.

"Ah." Kaneki said, before turning to Moka and handing her her rosary. She simply yanked it from his hands and placed it back on, turning back into the pink haired Moka. Her body went limp, and before she could hit the floor, Kaneki grabbed her and carried her on his back. "Kurumu, I don't really know how it is to have an entire race rest on your shoulders, but what I do know is the pain of loss for loved ones. If you need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to come to me." He said, before leaving a bewildered Kurumu under a bruised tree.

 **[Scene]**

Kaneki and Moka were happily chatting next to one another, walking towards the main school building. Kaneki ignored the jealous gazes of the male students as they both continued to chat about books. Turns out that Moka is a pretty avid reader and enjoys some of the titles as Kaneki. Suddenly, Kurumu appeared out of nowhere, causing Moka to yelp in surprise. Kaneki just stood there, watching her like a hawk, until she pulled out a box and offered it to him.

"Kaneki, I was wondering if you would like to eat some cookies with me." Kurumu asked, swaying side to side as she held the boc out in front of her. Kaneki tilted his head, looking confused at the gesture before chuckling a bit. Moka visibly grew irritated at this, before pointing a finger at Kurumu.

"Why do you want to eat cookies with him?" She accused, Kurumu merely gaining a blush on her cheeks.

"Remember when I told you that I was looking for my destined one? Well, I decided Kaneki would be the one for me!" She put a hand on her cheek, sighing happily at the images her imagination were cooking up. Moka turned to Kaneki, before growing concerned as he had in a look she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, but I can't accept your feelings. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just not ready to have a relationship." He said, but somehow Moka knew that it was something much more behind those words. Kurumu merely smiled, before pushing the box of cookies into his chest.

"So what? Doesn't mean I won't try my damndest to win you over." She said, before dragging him away from Moka. She followed behind them, screaming at Kurumu to let him go. Kaneki gained a small smile, looking towards the sky. 'It seems my new life is gonna be just as hectic as my old one. Hopefully, I can make it a happy ending this time.' He thought as the bell rang for homeroom.

 **A/N: And here we go! Second chapter done! Before you all start, no there won't be a harem for Kaneki. I feel that with how his past dating experience ended, he would steer clear of any incoming love missiles. Don't worry though, there will be a lot of fluff in this story, just not the ones that fully satiate that hunger ya'll feel. Until next time, please enjoy yourselves!**


	3. The Lonely Witch

**A/N: Hey guy! Welcome back for some more G+V! Hoping to smooth everything out with this and hopefully get through the characters by the end of the next few chapters. I'm hoping to add in a few investigators and such to the mix, so hope you like it! By the way, I wrote this at 6am after staying up all night lol!**

Kaneki awoke with a small scream, bringing a hand up to his face. Just how many nightmares is he going to go through? He could hear Yamori laughing at his expense as he told him to count, The numbers barely audible through his screams of agony. He could do nothing but sit there and take the pain, hoping to find some comfort in the numbers, but they only managed to keep him awake, nothing more. He could feel his hunger growing inside him, making it very hard to concentrate on simple tasks. it was getting to him, and if he didn't satiate it now, then who knows what could happen. He got up and walked towards the window in his dorm room, looking out to see an inky blackness.

"New moon tonight, huh?" He said to himself, staring out into the darkness, hoping it would have to answer to the problems he held. He needed to find a way back to the human world to find something to eat, but judging from what Moka said, the bus only runs through the area every month. He sighed, smacking himself on the cheeks before moving to go back to bed. 'I'm tired of these nightmares, I'm sick of eating flesh, and I'm tired of not being able to trust people. But most of all, I'm tired of not being able to see my friends again...' He lay there, eyes closed, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep once more.

The next day was bustling with students across the courtyard. A bulletin board posted with a giant crowd in front of it. Kaneki moved closer to see what was posted, and saw that it was for a test they had about a week ago. He sighed, knowing full well he didn't even bother with it. Still, curiosity got ahold of him, and he went to look for his name.

"Kaneki...Kaneki...Kan- oh there it is." He said to himself finding his name somewhere in the middle of the board. "105th? Guess that's the best I can get considering I didn't even try…" He could hear other students talking about how they scored in the 200's range, and others complaining how they completely bombed it. He looked around, wondering if Moka made it to school on time when he caught a glimpse of pink through the giant crowd. He moved to leave, but the crowd was just too dense to move through without shoving someone out the way. He apologized under his breath, making it out before Moka made it down the corridor.

"Woah, It's Moka! She's so hot!"

"Hey did you hear about her scoring second place!? She both hot and smart!"

"No way! She's definitely the top of this school!"

Kaneki listened to the ramblings of the students, laughing mentally at their foolishness. He had gotten used to their outward bursts and decided to enjoy it a bit, since it would make for a good laugh later. Moka approached him, spotting him a few seconds later and running up to him. He could feel the scorn the guys around him were giving off, but simply gave a small smile to the vampire.

"Seems like you're still the talk of the school, huh?" Kaneki said, gaining a small chuckle from Moka. She shuffled a bit, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Hey, Kaneki, um...I was wondering if you would like to study together sometime?" She blushed a bit at this, Kaneki's smile wavering slightly. He could already tell where this was headed, but he didn't want to bring down her mood.

"Sure, whenever you're free." He said, Moka brightening up at this. Suddenly, she turned towards a group of four. three guys and what seemed to be a young girl in a witch costume. Kaneki looked surprised, wondering if they were cosplaying or something, but then chastised himself for thinking of such things. This was a world full of monsters and looks could be very deceiving. Moka ran to the group, Kaneki quickly following up. One of the men was about to hit the small girl, and before Kaneki to say a word, Moka jumped in the way.

"Stop!" She yelled, the man stopping mere inches away from her heart. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Ganging up on a girl like that!" She scolded, the group growing nervous as the crowd's attention went from the bulletin board to their position. Kaneki caught up right as they were leaving, hearing something about a witch coming from their direction. He looked towards the small girl in the witch hat, noting how she was shivering slightly. He looked back at the direction of the 3 men, eyes slowly half-lidding.

"Kaneki, we should head towards the mess hall." She said, keeping the girl close to her as she moved away from him. He soon followed suite, mentally marking the men.

 **[scene]**

"Thanks again for saving me, Moka!" The young girl beamed with delight. Moka gave her a smile.

"It was nothing, really. I just saw that you were getting surrounded by those suspicious guys and acted. I'm sure anyone would've done the same if they saw someone as young and as cute as you getting harassed, Yukari." Yukari blushed at her words, bashfully hiding her face from them before working up the courage to speak.

"Well, not everyone would do that, with me being a witch and all." The atmosphere grew tense as the awkward silence rang through. yukari broke the silence. "You see Moka, the reason I'm so grateful to you is because…" She trailed off as she thought about what to say next, "I love you so much Moka!" She yelled, jumping across the table and tackling Moka. Kaneki quickly got up and readied himself for her to attack, but what he saw caught him off guard, making him blush slightly. Yukari was fondling Moka's breasts, burying her face into them with gusto. He mentally sighed, waiting for Moka to lift her off herself.

"I was hoping you would become my girlfriend!" She blurted out, Moka smiling uneasily and obviously uncomfortable.

"I could be a girl that's your friend if that's alright?" She asked, Yukari beaming at this.

"Oh thank you so much! I know this is going to be the greatest!" Whatever Moka said flew right over her head, because Yukari didn't stop fondling Moka's breasts even as they left the mess hall.

Kaneki walked beside the two, visibly getting irritated at the constant comments from Yukari and the huffing coming from Moka. He stopped the two, giving yukari a stern look.

"Look, Yukari, I don't mind you having that sort of relationship with Moka if she approves of it, but you fondling her breasts without her permission is strictly off limits." He scolded, Yukari getting a scowl on her face before letting go of Moka.

"I knew you'd get in the way sooner or later. You're name is Kaneki Ken, first year student, average grades with above-average fitness. Not much of a mental man if you ask me. Probably just some brute with no knowledge whatsoever, definitely not deserving of my Moka." She stated, Kaneki sighing. He had no experience with children like this, but he needed to keep himself calm.

"You can't claim Moka as your's because she simply belongs to no one." Kaneki stated, yukari puffing out her cheeks before moving in front of them. She started chanting, waving her wand around before a bunch of buckets and brooms came out the closet. Kaneki swiftly moved out the way of one of the brooms. This continued for a good couple seconds before he caught one and snapped it in half, surprising Yukari and making her drop all the cleaning wares.

" **Yukari.** " She tensed up at her name being called in such a cold voice, making her visibly shiver. Moka felt herself tense up, hearing that tone of voice always made her expect the worse. " **Stop this nonsense**." Kaneki stated, looking directly into her eyes. Yukari felt a bead of cold sweat drip down her face, moving back a few steps before running away. She wanted to get as far away from that person as possible. Moka tried to call out to her, but didn't even reach her. She gave Kaneki a stern look before running after Yukari and leaving him behind. Kaneki just stood there in silence, contemplating what he just did. He cursed under his breath for losing his cool, walking in the direction Yukari and Moka ran off to.

 **[scene]**

"Yukari wait!" Moka yelled, barely catching up with the small girl. She was bawling tears at this point, nearly wetting herself at the memory of Kaneki's cold, unfeeling stare. She shook her head. She could feel herself getting tired, and tried to find a place to hide, but bumped into something hard and fell down. She rubbed her head, looking up only to see the three men from before.

"And where do you think you're going?" The one in the middle said, grabbing her by her arm and lifting her off the ground. She struggled before being tossed. She landed on the ground, barely retaining her balance. The three men pushed her towards the forest, Yukari trying her best to figure out a way out.

Moka barely caught a glimpse of the three men and Yukari going into the woods, mentally preparing herself to face whatever horrors were about to happen. She ran in head first.

 **[scene]**

Kaneki walked for a good 5 minutes, making it outside and near the forest's edge. Kurumu was right next to him, listening out for anything dangerous. Kaneki had asked Kurumu what the young girl was, trying to get as much info as he could. Kurumu walked him through a lecture about what witches were and why they are so hated by others. He had to mentally kick himself again for making the same mistake once again. It was a really bad habit he had of automatically profiling someone as a nuisance.

"Let's hurry up and find them." He told Kurumu, dashing through the woods in an instant, Kurumu barely able to keep up.

"Ah!" Yukari yelled as the three men threw her to the ground, laughing sinisterly as they moved closer to her.

"Leave me alone you morons!" She spat, trying to stand up, but barely managed to stay on her shaky legs.

"Well, I guess everyone would be considered a moron in front of you, huh!?", The one in the middle taunted, "Hey boys, I say we eat her!" He said, beginning to change shape and morph into some type of lizard. The two others doing the same. Yukari flinched at this, bringing up her wand to cast something, but didn't even get a chance to say anything before her wand was completely destroyed by one of the lizardmen. He spat out the pieces, spitting on the ground afterwards.

"Yuck! That tasted disgusting! Hopefully you'll be able to get the taste out of my mouth." He said, moving closer to her. Yukari felt helpless, moving up against a tree as she waited for the inevitable, but someone called her name.

"Yukari! Are you alright!?" Moka yelled, barely making it there in time. The lizardmen grew increasingly menacing as she approached, but she completely ignored them and went straight for Yukari. They stood there dumbfounded, unused to being ignored.

"Yukari! I'm so glad you're alright!" Moka said, bringing Yukari in for a hug.

"Why did you follow me? I would've been fine on my own!" She tried to get out of Moka's grip, but Moka held firm.

"You don't have to be alone! You have friends!" She tried to convince her, Yukari becoming confused at this.

"W-who would be friends with a witch?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Moka smiled at her, tears streaming down her face.

"We're your friend, Yukari." She said, bringing Yukari in closer. The lizardmen were completely stunned, trying to figure out what was happening. The middle one grew impatient, charging at the two. Yukari screamed, Moka tossing her away as the lizardman attacked. He missed, but went straight for Yukari. She cowered in fear, waiting for his strike, but heard a loud snap and the sound of breaking trees. She opened her eyes to see Kaneki standing there, his leg barely raised as a trail of debris laid in front of him. The other two lizardmen were caught off guard.

"Who th-" They didn't even get to finish their sentence before a kick hit them across the face, knocking them deeper into the woods. Yukari looked on in amazement, wondering just how powerful Kaneki was. Kaneki turned towards her, making her flinch at the memory of his cold gaze. Instead of pain, she felt a tap on top of her head. She looked up to see Kaneki giving her one of the most serene smiles she had ever seen. She could feel her cheeks flare up, not believing someone who could be so cold give a smile so comforting.

"Let me take care of those three, go to where Moka is and wait, okay?" He said, removing his hand from her head and walking off in the direction of where he kicked the three lizardmen. Yukari could only stare at his back, moving to get up and walk towards Moka.

 **[scene]**

"Ugh!" The three men grunted, moving to stand up. The leader's arm was broken, a few pieces of bone popping out of the flesh. He held back tears of pain, moving closer to his fellow kind. Kaneki appeared a few meters away from them, the three visibly tensing.

"Who the fuck are you!?" They asked, hoping to get something out of them. Kaneki merely looked at them with dead eyes.

"I can tell you what you are; dinner." Kaneki said, bringing up his right hand and cracking his index finger, four red tendrils popping out of his back. What followed after could only be stated as a slaughter, the sound of screaming filling the woods and bringing a chill to whoever had the misfortune of listening in.

A few minutes passed by, Kurumu tending to a bruised Moka and a worried Yukari.

"Are you sure he's alright? I mean, he's going up against three lizardmen." Yukari asked, looking up at the two for hope. They both shared glance, before giving her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry Yukari, he's fine. Any second now, he'll be walking out from the fog and greet us like usual." Sure enough, the sound of footsteps rang through, all three looking in the direction of the sound. They all gasped, finding Kaneki covered in blood. Moka's first thought was that he was injured, but something about the blood seemed…"off". She felt herself tremble slightly, feeling the urge to vomit. Yukari stared wide-eyed, fear gripping her. Kurumu only felt worry as she rushed to his aid.

"Are you alright!? You're not hurt are you!? What happened to those three lizardmen!?" She rambled off questions, Kaneki coughed a bit, some blood coming out his mouth.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, and those three won't be bothering any of us ever again." He answered, moving towards Yukari. She felt herself back away, but his blood-caked smile somehow reassured her. She should've been scared, wary at least, but all she felt was comfort.

"Yukari, listen, I just wanted to apologize for the tone I used earlier. It was wrong of me to lose my temper over something like that. I just wanted to let you know that, and to hopefully be friends after this." He said, Yukari staring at him in wonderment. She struggled to get the words out of her mouth, but finally managed to.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone who's half human? Someone who's not even considered a monster?" She asked, looking up at him, expecting betrayal. Kaneki merely sighed, standing up and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Someone very important once told me that you are a person who has two worlds to belong to. That you are not alone." Kaneki said, looking himself over before turning back to the group. He looked back at Yukari, noticing her tears welling up, before bawling her eyes out. Kaneki's smile never left his face as he watched all her sorrow leave her.

 **[scene]**

A few days have passed since the whole incident with Yukari, and Kaneki couldn't help but feel pretty content with how his life was at the moment. He couldn't feel the hunger anymore, but somehow he could feel that this calmness wouldn't last very long. He had found another food source. The monsters here tasted sweeter than any human, but somehow had the texture of a ghoul. It worried him, because he might lose himself to the craving if he kept eating them. He pondered all of this while brushing down the chalkboard, that is, until someone interrupted him. He looked down to see Yukari hugging him with a big smile. He couldn't help but smile at the little girl, the door to the classroom opening as Moka and Kurumu walked in. They looked towards him and then to Yukari, Moka gaining a small smile on her face as Kurumu became ecstatic at seeing her destined one.

"Since when did Yukari warm up to you, Kaneki?" Moka asked, still standing near the door with a box in her hand.

"Since he saved me. He was so cool and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he smiled at me~." She said, holding her cheeks in her hands while blushing. Kaneki visibly tensed up, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Now, I see him as a big brother who'll always be there to protect me when I'm in trouble! Oh, and Moka, don't forget that I still love you and will be shooting for your heart!" She winked at Moka, Kaneki breathing a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived before Yukari grabbed him again.

"Kaneki's still mine though!" She yelled in delight, Kurumu and Moka scowling a bit out of frustration. Both lunging towards Kaneki. He fell to the ground, grunting in mock annoyance, a small smile barely visible on his face.

'Another friend gained, I suppose.' Kaneki thought before looking at the three girls smiling faces.


	4. Clubs

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It's a bit rushed at the end since I was really, really tired when writing it, but it should still be good! Anyway, gonna be changing it up a bit here and there, so be prepared!**

"You belong to both worlds, huh?" Kaneki asked himself, staring out his dorm window at the half moon halfway across the sky. He rested both arms against the sill, leaning slightly as some wind blew through. He took a deep breath, the all too familiar scent of nature and morning dew filling his nostrils.

"Hopefully I can prove to everyone, including myself, that we all have a place to belong." Kaneki said, pouring another cup of coffee into his half-empty mug. "It's gonna be another long night, huh?" He said, taking a small sip and getting comfy on the window sill.

 **[scene]**

"Don't you think it's a bit weird?" Kurumu asked, looking at Moka with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion writing itself on her face. Kurumu merely huffed and pointed a finger in her direction.

"I mean the fact that Kaneki hasn't eaten at all since I've known him. He's never really around during lunch and rarely even eats any of the baked goods I give him!" She pouted, flapping her arms in frustration. "The least he could do is eat at least one bag of the treats I specially made for him!"

"Kurumu, you do know that ghouls can't eat human food, right?" Moka asked, not sure whether her friend really knew what ghouls ate. Kurumu's reply was a blank stare, waiting for Moka to explain.

"Kurumu, ghouls can only eat humans. Human food doesn't taste that good to them, at least, from what I've heard."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that the only reason Kaneki didn't bother to eat my cookies was because he can't?" She asked, looking a bit skeptical at what Moka was saying.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that. Especially with your experience with them. One would think you'd hate Kaneki for what he is." Yukari said, popping out of nowhere behind Moka.

"Hey! How do you know about that!?" Kurumu asked, her anger clearly seen. Yukari merely shrugged, letting the question hang. Kurumu merely sighed.

"Look, my people may be on very, _very_ bad terms with ghouls, but Kaneki has nothing to do with that. Besides, he saved me. That's why I've decided to have him as my destined one." She said matter-of-factly, Yukari deadpanning her. She said something under her breath, but Kurumu paid it no mind.

"anyway, back on subject, why can't ghouls eat human food anyway?" She asked, Moka merely shrugging at her question.

"To answer your question, it's because the surface of their tongue is different from monsters and humans. Everything taste completely disgusting to them, so I wouldn't be surprised if Kaneki never accepted your sweets." Yukari stated, puffing out her chest and giving Kurumu a smug look. Kurumu grabbed Yukari's hat and raised it above her head. Yukari visibly got annoyed and tried to take it back, but was just barely out of reach.

"If that's the case, then he clearly wouldn't be interested in someone with almost no meat on their bones. Instead, he'd probably prefer someone with a bit more jiggle~." She said slyly, emphasizing her chest while holding Yukari's hat high in the air.

"Actually, I prefer neither of those." Kaneki said, standing right behind the group as they all turned around. Kurumu wasn't expecting him to show up so soon, and in her shock, Yukari snatched her hat back. Kaneki walked a bit before he was right in front of them.

"I prefer not to eat humans at all. Only those who have willingly thrown their lives away." He said, walking past them and towards the entrance of the school. The girls stood there for a second, looking at each other before catching up with him and making their way inside.

 **[scene]**

It was the middle of the day, and everyone was at lunch except for Kaneki. He sat on a bench by a couple of vending machines, ready a copy of an old favorite of his. "Black Goat's Egg" was its title, signifying it to be full of dark and foreboding settings. Most would have trouble reading books like these, but for Kaneki, it was like a walk in the park. He a barely halfway through the book before a couple of school mates showed up in front of him. He didn't bother looking up, not wanting to be bothered while reading.

"Hey! We want you to stay away from Moka and the other girls!" Kaneki heard one of them say. He didn't even bother acknowledging them, instead continuing to read through his book.

"Just who do you think you are to ignore us! You think you're better than us!?" A different one said, getting more and more frustrated as Kaneki ignored them.

"You can't just ignore us! We're the leaders of the Moka, Kurumu and Yukari fanclubs! We don't have to take this from some nobody like you!" The book Kaneki was reading was smacked directly out of his hands, flying a fair way before going under one of the vending machines. Kaneki sat there for a good minute, letting his brain process what just happened. He looked up slightly, taking in the three forms before him. The one that smacked his book away was average build with blond hair, while the other two were overweight and scrawny.

"Now that we've finally got your attention, we want you to-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked away into one of the vending machines. The other two flinched and stepped back.

"H-hey! Just what do you think-" WHAM! This time the fat one was knocked into one of the walls, leaving cracks and a body imprint in the concrete. The last of the group tried to run away, barely getting three steps before being grabbed from behind. With one quick flick of Kaneki's arm, he was sent through one of the benches, the bench exploding in a spray of splinters. The ruckus gathered the attention of some of the students, many barely getting there after all three of the nuisances were dealt with. He walked over to the vending machine his book fell under, reached down, and picked it back up after feeling for it for a couple seconds. He sighed, taking the book with him inside the school, the crowd splitting for him to make his way in.

"Maybe I should pay more attention to my surroundings so my book doesn't go fling from my hands again." He said to himself as he walked down the corridor towards the mess hall.

 **[scene]**

"Hey Kaneki! It's rare to see you in here. What's up?" Kurumu asked, Moka and Yukari sitting next to her.

"Was just reading a book. Came by to see how you all were doing." Kaneki said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Kurumu slid a bit closer to him, trying to seduce him with her breast.

"Hey Kaneki~ I know you can't eat any human food, but you know there's something you can eat right here, right?" She said, winking at him while closing the remaining distance between them. Kaneki could feel his sweat drop down the side of his face as he tried his best to move away without seeming rude. Moka huffed, crossing her arms.

"Kurumu! That's enough! He clearly doesn't feel too comfortable." She said, pointing in Kaneki's direction.

"And what makes you say that? I think he's more than just comfy, isn't that right Kaneki?" Kurumu pouted turning her gaze on him. He merely sat there, under the gazes of the two before Yukari spoke up.

"Hey, Kaneki. Since you're a ghoul, what does human flesh taste like?" She asked innocently, her face a mixture between curiosity and delight. In an instant, images of countless bodies filled his mind, from the corpse of a man in a back alley to the few suicide victims he came across on his travels. The whole table grew tense as Yukari finally realised what she had said.

"O-oh...sorry for asking. I didn't think about your feelings at all when I asked." She apologised, lowering her head in shame. Kaneki merely shrugged it off and decided to answer her question.

"Flesh tastes so good that it really just makes me sick. I can't stand the fact that I can't eat human food anymore." He said, the air growing even more tense. It stayed like that for a bit before Kurumu caught something in his sentence.

"Wait, what do you mean by anymore? From what Moka and Yukari told me, Ghouls are born with different tastebuds and have never found human food appetizing." She stated as she gave him a look of suspicion hidden by worry. Kaneki realised his mistake and tried to cover it up.

"W-what I meant to say was that I was told it was delicious. It seems like everyone enjoys it so much, but when I even smell it, it just looks like something foul." He said, a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek. Kurumu somehow bought it, and didn't press further. Yukari still seemed suspicious, but also left it alone. The bell rang, signaling for the next half of classes. Kaneki got up to leave, but before he was able to walk out, Moka grabbed his arm.

"I know you have a lot to hide, and for reasons I may never know, but please, trust our friends." She said, before leaving him behind and following Kurumu and Yukari out of the mess hall.

 **[scene]**

Ms. Nekonome was going through her lecture like usual. Going on and on about different forms of cats or mentions of cats in everything. He always tuned her out, but after the lecture, something caught his attention.

"Alright class, we're going to be hosting a club day for everyone today, so please find one to join! This is mandatory as it is a way for all of you to be able to mimic humans!" She said, many students getting excited while a handful were solemn or annoyed at having to join a club. Kaneki wasn't very much of a social person, and clubs didn't really suit him. Moka tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Hey Kaneki, what kind of club are you interested in? Anything specific?" She asked, delight evident. Kaneki felt bad about having to spoil her mood, but he didn't want to make things complicated for himself.

"I'm not really interested in any clubs. If I had a choice, I wouldn't really join one." He said, Moka's attitude becoming a bit darker as she looked down. Kaneki could feel the sadness coming off her, before deciding to come up with something. "Though, since it's mandatory, let's see if we can find a literature club or something like that." Moka instantly brightened up, grabbing him on the arm and running out the door.

'hopefully this doesn't come to bite me later on' he thought as he was pulled through the halls.

 **[scene]**

"Come join the Ghost Photography club~!" Somehow echoed throughout the crowd. Many students had gathered around the front of the school, booths stationed up with many clubs trying their best to recruit other students. Kaneki mentally sighed, looking around for anything that suited his fancy. Too many students were crowding around and getting a bit too close to his bubble, but thankfully Moka was leading the way for him. He hated crowded places more than most things, but he needed to keep himself calm, after all, no need to draw attention.

"Oh~! What about that one, Kaneki?" Moka asked, pointing towards a club full of members wearing lab coats. Kaneki merely shook his head, pulling her away from that area and moving towards a more open part of the crowd. They had been stuck out there for about 15 minutes, unable to find a club pertaining towards anything written. He was starting to grow a bit annoyed at the fact that barely any of the clubs were normal.

"Doesn't this school have anything more, "normal"? He asked no one in particular, putting his head in the palm of his hand. He was about to call it quits when a woman came up to him.

"Hey, you look like you haven't decided on what club to join! Here, let me show you something more interesting than those other dull clubs out there." She said, her voice sounding chipper and excited. She went to reach for Kaneki's hand before he quickly pulled it away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just come check out our demonstration, alright?" Kaneki didn't want anything to do with her. He stole a glance at Moka, to which she smiled and motioned for him to check it out. He sighed, hoping that it would be over soon.

It didn't take them long to find the right booth. The area was packed with men and some woman, a couple of the women wearing swimsuits. Kaneki couldn't really see all too clearly what was going on, but if he had to guess, this particular club specialized in swimming. Kaneki felt Moka grab his arm a bit, looking tense as she stared forward.

"Hey guys, I'm Tanao Ichinose, Captain of the swimming club. We're short on male members, so if you join now, you get to spend a hell of the time with me and the ladies here." She said, striking a pose while many of the guys gushed over their swimwear and bodies. Kaneki quickly lost interest, turning around to look for another club before Tanao's voice stopped him.

"Leaving so soon? Don't want to at least spend some time getting to know our club members before you go?" She said, walking towards him. He turned around, looking at the woman suspiciously. Moka moved a bit out the way, letting her pass by unhindered. "If you don't know how to swim, I can teach you personally."

"No, thank you. I'm not that interested in swimming." Kaneki said as casually as he could, turning back around, but was stopped again as something grabbed his hand. Tanao had grabbed his hand and pulled him slightly closer to her.

"Won't you please join us? Just for a quick swim?" She put on her best puppy eye trick.

"I told you, I'm not interested." He said flatly, pulling his hand free and walked away. Moka looked between him and the captain, unsure of what just happened. She followed Kaneki out the crowd, leaving behind a shocked, and barely unnoticable, pissed off Tanao.

 **[scene]**

"You know, you didn't have to be so rude." Moka said, catching up to Kaneki. Kaneki sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"I already told her that I didn't want to join, and she pressed on. I merely said I had no interest in her club. I don't understand how I was the rude one here for stating what I said before." He said, Moka pouting behind him as she continued to follow him through the crowd.

"I still think it was pretty rude of you to say it like you did."

"Well, that was the only way to get my point across. She shouldn't have pushed so much." Kaneki continued to walk through the crowd, now almost completely out of the area. He broke through, looking around to see if Moka had followed him out. A couple seconds passed and no sign of her, causing Kaneki to get a little tense. Something wasn't right, it was as if something was gnawing at the back of his neck. That's when he heard a muffled yell coming from his right. He saw a flock of pink hair disappear behind one of the buildings toward the direction of the school swimming pool.

"God dammit!" He swore, running in the direction he heard the scream.

Kaneki barely made it in time to see a few of the swimming club girls dragging Moka near the water. He ran as fast as he could, ready to pounce on her attackers. He was stopped however, when Tanao came into his view. She was smiling a devilish smile, as if looking at prey. Kaneki remained unfazed, but kept his caution. There were about 12 of them, including the captain herself, and with Moka in the mix, he needed to tread carefully.

"Kaneki!" Moka yelled out, her arms held behind her back.

"Let her go, Tanao." He said, moving slowly towards her. He stopped when the other girls had moved closer to the pool. He cursed again under his breath as he stood completely still.

"Ya know, I don't appreciate getting declined. When I want something, I will do everything in my power to have it. And you know what I want right now?" she asked, her smile growing wider. Kaneki's eyes closed slightly, his facial expression growing more dim. "I want your essence!" She screamed, ordering her lackeys to toss Moka into the pool. She went head first, electricity erupting from where she landed, screams almost deafening. Kaneki needed to be fast if he wanted to save her, diving straight into the pool as Tanao and the club members watched him like predators.

Moka was falling deeper into the pool, her last bit of air escaping her as darkness crept at the edge of her vision. She saw white through the darkness as Kaneki grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. She gasped, taking in lungfuls of air. He placed her on the edge of the pool, electricity still dancing around her body and the pain becoming slightly more bearable. She could hardly move, not even being able to lift a single finger.

"Good job, Kaneki. Now let's see if you can protect yourself!" Tanao screamed as she and her group dived into the water. Their forms changing into a half human half fish hybrid. Jagged teeth clearly shown as they opened their mouths. Kaneki could barely move in the water, the density change making it difficult for him to dodge. Each pass they made on him cutting deeper and deeper into his skin. He needed to get out of the water, fast!

"Kaneki! Moka!" He heard the muffled yells of Kurumu and Yukari from outside the pool. He couldn't see them, but knew they were by Moka's side.

"Is Moka okay!?" Yukari asked, prepping her magic wand. Kurumu nodded her head, moving Moka as far away from the pool as possible.

"Yukari, do you think you can get Kaneki out the pool?" She asked, her wings out and claws extended. Yukari nodded, chanting several words before her wand began to glow. Kaneki rose out the pool in a medium sized tub, covered in cuts. everyone could tell he was royally pissed as he got out of the tub and landed on the ground.

"You really think you can escape us!? We are at our best in the water!" Tanao screamed as the popped their heads out the pool. Yukari and Kurumu preparing themselves for a heavy battle, but Kaneki surprised them with his next actions.

"Yukari, Kurumu, take Moka and get out. I can handle these fish by myself." He said as he took of his eyepatch and stretched.

"But you won't be able to fight them without getting in the water! How do you possibly plan to win!?" Kurumu yelled, hoping to knock some sense into him. As he finished stretching, he raised his right hand and pointed his index finger down.

"I told you I can handle them on my own. Now leave before you get in my way!" He ordered, and with a snap of his finger, blood red tentacles spewed from his back, poised and ready to skewer anything in their path. Yukari and Kurumu couldn't believe their eyes. They had heard about the weapons ghouls used, but to see one in person made them gape in awe. However, they couldn't contain their fear as they looked at Kaneki's face, one eye had turned pitch black with a red pupil, and his face had turned maniacal. They quickly grabbed Moka and ran, not wanting to be in the crossfire.

"So you're a ghoul? Well, that makes for an even better treat!" Tanao said as she and the rest of her club mates circled around the pool. "You still have no chance of beating us in our territory!"

"Who said I needed to enter your territory to kill you?" He asked, one of his tentacles stabbing one of the mermaids, blood gushing from the wound. Tanao didn't expect the limb to extend so far, causing her to go fully defensive. Tossing aside the body, Kaneki moved his kagune to pierce the others missing one or two while catching the rest. Tanao needed to come up with a plan to drag him into the water, but those things were getting in her way.

"What will you do now? You're down to 3 people, and nowhere near as close to touching me." Kaneki said, laughing more and more at the situation. He could feel something urging him on, to spread more bloodshed and punish those who thought they could hurt his precious friends. He suddenly stopped laughing, taking in a more serious and dead tone. "If you think you could hurt my friends and get away unscathed, then you're greatly mistaken."

"Now! Get him while he's distracted!" Tanao yelled, the remaining two of the swimming club diving out the water in order to bum rush him. Kaneki easily knocked them away, but Tanao had managed to bite into his shoulder, blood gushing from the wound. She bit harder, but barely managed to get into the muscle. Kaneki stood there unmoving, not even bothering to struggle to break free. Now was her chance to take his essence, all Tanao had to do was suck him dry!

In one swift movement, Kaneki had plunged a hand into Tanao's stomach, causing her to let go and cough up blood. She tried to get up, but a strong stomp to her chest was all it took to keep her down.

"Ya know, I just ate not too long ago, but for some reason you smell extremely delicious. Hopefully you taste as good as you smell." He said before taking a bite out of her shoulder. She screamed, pain shooting through her as Kaneki bit deeper and deeper. He repeated this process until there was almost nothing left. His hands and mouth were covered in the life fluid, the corpse barely recognizable. He spat onto the ground, a gooey substance forming a pool in the spot.

"you tasted just as bad as the others."

 **[scene]**

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Kurumu asked as she circled around Moka, doubt covering her face. Moka sighed, putting on a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just needed to cleanse myself a bit." She said, looking around the area as if in search of something. She spotted what she was looking for and ran up to it.

"Kaneki!" She yelled, stopping directly in front of him. He had a book in his hand, looking impassively at her.

"How are you feeling, Moka?" Kaneki asked, Moka getting caught off guard by the question.

"I-I'm fine. perfectly healthy!" She said, striking a victory pose. Kaneki smiled a bit, waving at Kurumu who slightly hesitated to wave back. Kaneki saw this, but paid it no mind as he continued to walk towards the school.

"Oh! btw have you decided on a club?" Moka asked suddenly. Kaneki just shook his head, keeping his mind in the book he was reading. They were barely entering the school building when Ms. Nekonome came into view.

"Oh! Hey guys! How are you this morning?" She asked, sounding just as cheery and happy as usual.

"We're fine! Just trying to figure out which club to join. Kaneki wants to find one that has literature." Kurumu said, Ms. Nekonome brightening up.

"Well, I don't know if you would call it literature, but the newspaper club has many books and they allow you to do your own stories. Would you like to join that?" She asked, Kaneki removing himself from his book.

"Is it the only thing that has to do with literature in this school?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think any other clubs have literature in them."

"Then I guess I have no choice then."

"Hey! If Kaneki's joining, then I am too!" Kurumu said, grabbing his arm.

"Well, I'm going to join too!" Moka said, grabbing his other side.

"Me three!" a small voice said, Yukari appearing out of nowhere.

'Looks like this is never going to end huh?' Kaneki thought to himself as the girls argued back and forth between each other.


	5. News!

Hey guys, I know a couple of you are fans of this story, but I got bad news. I'll be cancelling this story. I'm just not really feeling it anymore with this one. Don't really feel any of the gusto I had when I started it. Of course, if someone is willing to continue it in my stead, then please do! I'd hate to see it go to waste. Just please send me a message before you do though. Thanks again, everyone, for the wonderful journey through this. Please, if you have the time, check out my other stories. They're not getting cancelled anytime soon!

V/R,

Nidle


End file.
